Just a couple of weirdos
by madeinfrance
Summary: A series of drabbles about the two aca weirdos of Pitch Perfect. BecaxJesse.


**Sometimes even she breaks down**

It wasn't that bad, really.

Sure, it did _seem _awful, but in the end, nobody got seriously hurt, so except for her ruined car, it was completely fine. She was fine. She _is_ fine.

So when Jesse rushes to her in all his panicked glory, making his way between the medics taking care of the people in the other car to get to the ambulance she's sitting in, the first thing she says is to reassure him. Her voice is not as steady as she hoped it would be, though.

"Oh God, Beca -"

"It's alright, I'm okay." Because she is. Of course she is, come on. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"They phoned your father, but he's upstate with Sheila, remember, so he called me, so I borrowed Benji's – Damn it, who cares? Bec.."

Eyebrows furrowed as he stares at the bruises on her forehead, he kneels in front of her, hand carefully rubbing her thigh, and she can see the concern and panick in his eyes .

"Really Jesse, it's not big deal. Calm down."

"You were just in an accident and your car rolled over five freaking times, so don't give me that shit", he says, voice firm as he eyes her. She's never seen him look so worried before.

"How is she?" he asks, getting up and turning to look at the medic.

"Well, your girl got lucky; a few bruises here and there, some stitches, but other than that, she's going to be fine."

Standing up, Beca jumps at the occasion. "See? I told you. Let's go".

"Not so fast, young lady. You're going for a scan first."

"What? You _just_ said I'm fine!"

"And your boyfriend was right when he just said your car rolled over several times. We can't be too careful. Plus, you're pretty upset, too, sweetheart."

"I'm not."

"We'll go to the hospital with you", Jesse says before she has the time to protest again. "Thanks mam'".

As the woman walks away, she can feel Jesse coming up behind her, and as cheesy as it sounds, when he starts to gently run his hand over her right arm, the other grabbing her small waist from behind, she feels a little better than she did one second ago.

"You're shaking a little, Bec. And you're more pale than when I told we were going to watch all the Star Wars movies in one day, which is saying something", he tries to joke, placing a kiss on the back of her neck.

Admittedly, she nearly loses it right there. Because as strong as she wants to be, she has to admit that it _had_ been kind of scary, and now that the adrenalin has trained out of her system, she starts to realise just how much, and the touch and smoothing voice of Jesse are making it more and more difficult to stop the freaking tears that are threatening to fall.

She can still hold it together, though.

And then Jesse turns her around and holds her really, really close, really, really tight.

And Beca isn't that kind of girl, the kind that whines and runs crying to their boyfriend at every problem, but this time, she doesn't think twice before resting her face in the nook of his neck and holding on to the back of his shirt.

"I'm fine", she mumbles shakily against his skin, her arms wrapped so tightly around it it just screamed the exact opposite. She feels him gently rubbing her back and shoulders, his lips grazing her temple.

"No you're not, and that's kinda of normal, you know. Jeez, I probably would have wet my pants, had I been at your place."

"You totally would have."

"You bet! We both know you're the big strong guy in that relationship."

She smiles a little, cuddling a little closer as her tears wet his shirt.

"Staying at my place tonight? Cool", he says when he feels her nodding, even though she's pretty sure it wasn't a question."Oh, and just to be clear: as you probably already suspect, I am, indeed, going to be the perfect nurse to you for the next few days, but before that, I'm going to have to be firm and tell you to never pull something like that again."

He buries his face in her neck then, sighting into it as it admits, "You scared the hell out of me, weirdo."

"I'll do my best. I'm a badass though, can't stay away from the action for too long."

He backs away a little, a little smile on his face, and gently pecks her lips even though she's probably all gross and puffy.

"Aaaand here she is!"

**Sometimes he's a jerk, but he tries to make up for it**

Jesse had everything of the perfect boyfriend. Super nice, super patient, super thoughtful, super funny, super loving (that word _seriously_ makes her want to vomit, but sadly, that's just the right one for him). Not to mention, super hot.

But he's only human, and, well, he's no exception : sometimes, he's a jerk.

To be honest, Beca was relieved, because her being the one with the shitty temper is giving him enough blackmail and guilt material as it is; if in addition to that, he didn't slip and be a bitch once in a while, she couldn't take it.

Right now though, she's still pissed. Big time. And maybe kinda ...what? bumped? hurt? _God_. Whatever it was, she was it, both from what he said and from the fact that he still hadn't come to apologize after two days.

Sure, they both starting to blurt out some stuff at one point, and things got pretty heated, but hell, he started it. He should be the one coming at her doorstep, not the other way around.

Right?

She sighed, annoyed, and tried to concentrate on the notes she was supposed to learn again. How the hell was she supposed to know, anyway? She wasn't good at that sorts of stuff. He knew that. Everybody knew that, for God's sake.

So what was he waiting for? Seriously.

Yes, she was okay with him being a jerk now and then, but he couldn't stop being sweet little Jesse that always ended up being the grown up and coming back, even when it was only to still be pissed and just bring the excuse out of her. He just couldn't. She wasn't good at this stuff, not on her own.

"Stupid nerd", she muttered, apparently loud enough to earn herself a look from Kimy Jin as she exited their room.

As Beca predicted, she fell asleep on her notes (philosophy was that boring, it wasn't her fault), only to be waken a few hours later by a soft knock on her door; if Amy was coming to check if she had any Twix left again, she was going to rustle with an Aussie tonight.

She opened, her best I'm-so-not-in-the-mood-get-the-hell-away-from-here look on, but was pretty sure it wasn't that impressive with the surprise now probably written all over her face : she did ended up thinking he had had enough and gave up. Maybe.

So of course, surprise was replaced by relief. Unfortunately, it was itself very quickly replaced by panick.

Because as soon as she took him in, standing there next to his radio, a shy smile on his face and some signs in his hands, she got it.

_Love _freaking _actually_ (well, look at that: his moviecation did work, after all).

"Dude, no."

Jesse chuckled as he bent down to start the music, and as he looked back at her, the urge to strangle him on the spot for being so cheesy was slowly replaced by the urge to hold him. She may have missed him a lot.

_'I'll probably be dead soon – from the legitimate ass-kicking I'll get from you - '_

Despite her best efforts, Beca felt a smile dangerously making her way on her face. Damn him.

_'But for now let me say, - without hope or agenda – well kinda, because I was a jerk - (and when you're a jerk you man up and say sorry)'_

"You _were_ an ass", she muttered for good measure, hoping to God he couldn't hear her heart race.

_'To me, you are perfect'_

He looked right at her, mouthing a little "it's true" as he held that one, and she's positive he's never looked more dorky.

_'And my wasted heart will love you'_

Okay, he never said that before. Ever. She may or not be freaking out.

_'Until you look like this...'_

Her cheeks were on fire, her heart had never beat that fast, and she was pretty sure she was sweating from a lot of weird places.

And then he pulled a sign with a disgusting alternative looking cougar mixing at a DJ table.

And she was laughing like a maniac.

And as he started smiling, relieved and looking at her _that _way, she decided that that one time, she could go along with his movie like crap and do what those stupid chicks do in them. So she closed the distance between them and kissed him full on the mouth, accepting the small _"Sorry I was a dick"_ he then mumbled on her lips.

Nobody was looking, anyway.

**Sometimes he falls dead drunk**

One of the greatest thing about their years in Barden? Tony Bollen. Nice dude, super funny, and, over all, amazing house right outside the campus. Amazing house where he'd always organize parties. _Always_.

Hence, one of the greatest thing in their college years.

And, like in every good party, someone (well, most of the time several people, in fact) always ended up dead drunk.

As for their group of friends, it was never Lilly; surprisingly, the girl could hold her alcohol. Stacy and Chloe, quite often. Amy, once in a while, and it was a sight for sore eyes. Benji was always hilarious.

One of Beca's personal favorite was someone else, though. Someone that, giving his latest rendition of "Livin' On a Prayer" and the way he'd been laughing _super_ loudly all night, not to mention the way he fell right on his butt when coming back from the toilets for the sixty sixth time, was the wasted one tonight.

"Beeeeeeec! Bec – oh, sorry about that man - Bec, where are you?"

Oh yeah. Definitely the wasted one.

"She's over there, dude", Danny told him as he grabbed his shoulder and (approximately) pointed at the sofa she was sitting on, talking to Jessica.

Jesse looked for her for a good ten seconds (way too much alcohol indeed) and when he finally spotted her, a big grin appeared on his dork face as he started walking over to her.

"Baby", he breathed out as he leant over to kiss her, smiling like an idiot through his daze. "I missed you tonight".

"I bet you did", she said sarcastically, even though she didn't fight the urge to run her hand over his hair when he put his head in her laps. He settled on the sofa, laying on his back, feet resting over the opposite arm of it.

"Hey Jess. Whassup ?"

"Hey. You okay there, buddy?", she asked, smirking at Beca.

"Yeah yeah, I'm great", he answered, although his eyes were closing and his voice was starting to lower down. "Kinda tired though."

"Well, that's what the entire choreography of 'Single Ladies' with his dudes would do to a man, isn't it?"

He chuckled, apparently very proud of himself. "Yeah, that was awesome."

"I'm gonna leave you two lovebirds. Looks like Benji needs some help with that painting he's talking to. See you later!"

"Bye", Beca waved at her, rolling her eyes at the dead weight on her her friend was laughing at. Focusing on him again, she finally noticed how pale he was.

"You sure you're okay? You look like shit", she added, both because it was true and because she wanted to tease him. She slowly rubbed his cheek anyway, her other hand running over his chest to try and make him feel better.

Beca wasn't some sort of girlfriend cliché – she totally was _not_ – but she didn't really like it when he put himself in that state, or was sick, or so tired he looked miserable. It kinda got to her a little. Not that she'd ever admit that out loud.

"I'll be fine. I mean, my head is sort of hurting, and earlier I felt like throwing up but didn't, so my stomach hurt, but 'sokay. You're helping."

"Oh yeah? I probably should stop then. That'll teach you to drink an entire bottle of vodka and then come whining to me."

He giggled – actually giggled, ugh - and with that stupid adorable smile of his slowly growing on his face, opened his eyes to look at her before grabbing her by the neck and pulling her down for a kiss.

"It's okay. I know you're just worried about me", he stated when they separated.

"Yeah, you wish, Swanson."

He smiled again, dropping his hand to the one she was resting on his stomach to stroke it.

"Don't panic, weirdo. I like that. And I won't tell anyone my girlfriend is sweet and caring, I promise. No bragging. Your image of the scary rebel will remain intact. Even though I know you're adorab-"

"Yeah, no, time to get you home, dude."

* * *

><p><em>NB : for more Beca and Jesse, my tumblr's named acaweirdos (sorry, can't put a link in here). Also, I'm taking prompts, so go ahead folks!<em>


End file.
